Black Tie Affair
by Emery Saks
Summary: When Peggy returns home after a stressful day at work, Angie has a surprise waiting for her.


It had been a long day. Three budget meetings, two briefings, a phone call from the President and spiriting Howard Stark away from yet another angry jilted lover had left Peggy Carter drained. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched the floor numbers of her building increase incrementally, silently willing the elevator to rise faster. All she wanted was to get inside her home, toe off her shoes and fall into bed. Seeing as it was almost ten o'clock at night, she imagined Angie would already be tucked into their king size bed upstairs, possibly even asleep since she'd also been pulling long rehearsals for her new show that was set to open in a few weeks.

Stepping off the elevator, Peggy quickly strode to the door, key already in hand, sliding it in the lock with practiced ease. She nudged open the door and ducked inside the darkened entryway, briefcase falling to the floor beside the hallway table. Dropping her keys in the dish Angie had insisted placing there – a wonderful idea, she readily admitted – she extended her foot and closed the door with a soft thud. Her hand deftly rotated the lock in place before securing the chain at the top.

When she turned back around, she caught a slight movement at the base of the stairs several feet away. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light, and then smiled when she realized it was Angie.

"Good evening, darling, I didn't think you'd still be up," Peggy tiredly called out, reaching down to unbutton her suit coat as she kicked off her heels. Sighing in relief as the cool air drifted over the tops of her stockinged feet, Peggy arched her back and stretched. "You would not believe the day I had," she said. "I'm seriously contemplating taking tomorrow off. I'm not sure if I can deal with any more agents at this point," she laughed.

"Mmmm," Angie hummed sympathetically from where she stood. "Sounds like you could use the break."

"Absolutely," Peggy nodded, then frowned when Angie didn't say anything else, remaining by the staircase. "Angie, darling, is everything all right?"

Angie softly laughed. "Of course it is, English. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," Peggy admitted. "I suppose I'm simply tired."

"Well maybe you should come up to bed."

"That's the best suggestive I've heard all day," Peggy agreed. "Let me put my coat up, and then we can retire for the evening. I'm exhausted."

She flicked on the small lamp resting on the hallway table and strode to the closet, opening the door and quickly depositing her coat on a hangar. When she closed the door and turned around, she found Angie now standing only a few feet away from her, but it wasn't the woman's close proximity that sent Peggy's heart racing and caused delicious warmth to start pooling just south of her stomach.

No, those sensations were most decidedly triggered by the fact that Angie Martinelli was standing before her wearing absolutely nothing except one of Peggy's starched white work shirts, completely unbuttoned and hanging open enabling Peggy to see every inch of Angie's smooth bare skin. A single coal black tie hung loosely between the valley of Angie's breasts. 

Peggy opened her mouth to speak, but found she was suddenly unable to form words. Instead, her eyes traveled up and down Angie's naked body, blinking rapidly as she took in the wide expanse of skin. She reached down and pinched her own arm, flinching when a sharp jolt of pain emanated from the action.

Okay, so she wasn't dreaming.

Still dumbstruck and a touch unsure of what exactly was happening, she could only watch as Angie reached up and gently began cinching the tie until it was snug against her throat. When the dark fabric was tightly secured, Angie sauntered closer. She stopped mere inches away from Peggy and brought her lips close until they were almost touching Peggy's.

Peggy felt her own hand reach up, almost involuntarily, and close around Angie's tie, tugging the younger woman nearer until their lips rested softly against one another. Her other hand settled against a warm hip, and she gave the smooth skin a soft squeeze. She felt Angie smile before the younger woman leaned away, ever so slightly, and whispered, "Good evening, Director Carter. I heard you might have a mission that requires a certain skill set."

Peggy chuckled and let her hand drift lower as Angie's hands came up and began slowly unbuttoning Peggy's blouse. "I believe you may be right," she breathed, eyes fluttering closed and then opening again when she felt Angie's hand slip inside the silk fabric and gently palm her breast. "Are you volunteering?" she asked.

Angie bit her lip and grinned, eyes dancing with seductive mischief as she nodded. "Agent Martinelli reporting for duty."

Peggy sighed and leaned in, lips finally closing over Angie's for a long, slow kiss. When Angie's lips finally fell from hers, Peggy gently tugged on her tie, smiling when Angie's eyes darkened. "Well then Agent Martinelli, I think we'd better retire upstairs so I can fully brief you."

Angie smirked. "I'm new to this spy business, you know," she whispered against Peggy's lips. "Ya' might have to explain it a few times."

Chuckling with genuine amusement, Peggy scooped Angie up in her arms and began making her way to the stairs, her earlier fatigue slipping from her mind as she shifted her thoughts to more pleasurable pursuits. Bringing Angie closer, she looked into the blue eyes she knew so well and smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that, Agent Martinelli. Believe me, I plan on giving you a _thorough_ briefing."

Angie's scandalized laughter followed them all the way to their bedroom.


End file.
